


The Wedding Crashers Cover Art

by Quicksilvermad



Category: Supernatural, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Cover Art, F/M, Fanart, Gen, The Wedding Crashers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:17:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilvermad/pseuds/Quicksilvermad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Crashers Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DasMervin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DasMervin/gifts), [MrsHyde (DasMervin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DasMervin/gifts).



> Read the fic by DasMervin & Mrs. Hyde [here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/928015)
> 
> The little logo in the corner is something I made up a long time ago when I started creating cover art for my own fanfic. It's kind of like a "production" logo.


End file.
